


Cover for A Christmas Carol (2017)

by randomscientist



Series: [Cover Arts] Fandom Classics: Mycroft and Lestrade [16]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Cover Art, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-04
Updated: 2018-09-04
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:46:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21723202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/randomscientist/pseuds/randomscientist
Summary: ..I'm really not doing these magnificent stories any justice with the cover edit attempts, but as a small collection of recs, A Christmas Carol has to be included.What a powerful, ingenious retelling of the Dickens classic.
Relationships: Mycroft Holmes/Greg Lestrade
Series: [Cover Arts] Fandom Classics: Mycroft and Lestrade [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1240601
Comments: 6
Kudos: 42





	Cover for A Christmas Carol (2017)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mottlemoth](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mottlemoth/gifts).
  * Inspired by [A Christmas Carol](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13103229) by [Mottlemoth](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mottlemoth/pseuds/Mottlemoth). 



> ..I'm really not doing these magnificent stories any justice with the cover edit attempts, but as a small collection of recs, A Christmas Carol has to be included.
> 
> What a powerful, ingenious retelling of the Dickens classic.


End file.
